Dulce Tentación
by yoxitha94
Summary: La vida para él siempre fue simple. Comer, dormir y trabajar. Al conseguir la tercera las cosas se complicaron, más aun, porque todo dejaba de importarle cuando sus ojos de pez muerto coincidían con los zafiros de la joven. El problema es que ella era una de sus alumnas y él su maestro. Además, cierto Sádico asechaba a su dulce niña. En definitiva, algo iba a cambiar ese año.
1. Primer Día

**.**

 **.**

 **Dulce Tentación.**

 **Capítulo I: Primer día.**

 **.**

Había llegado el primer lunes del calendario desde que terminaron las vacaciones y un nuevo período escolar iniciaba. No era algo que realmente le animará, mucho menos pensar en todos los días que debería madrugar por el resto de su vida. Con pereza, apagó la molesta alarma posponiéndola cinco minutos más, logró dar un leve pestañeo que lo llevó a despertar media hora más tarde. Se levantó de un salto, rápidamente se cambió la pijama, dejando en el olvido la idea de comer y correr a su primer día de trabajo como profesor titulado.

Subió a su modesta moto, en la boca llevaba una tostada (necesitaba alimentarse o se desmayaría por culpa del hambre). Estaba obligado a llegar temprano o no causaría una buena impresión, detalle que le producía ciertas ansias, suprimió de su currículum todos los empleos de los que fue despedido por llegar tarde o mejor dicho —A los que rara vez llegaba a tiempo—, haciendo que su "experiencia laboral" luciera tan virgen como a sus doce años.

Al momento de pisar la entrada de la preparatoria, la campana llamo a todos a ingresar a sus salones.

Dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

Conocía el edificio, por lo mismo no le fue difícil encontrar el salón de maestros. Allí lo estaba esperando una rubia, quien lo miró de pies a cabeza, notando lo desaliñado que lucía. Gintoki, no perdía el tiempo "arreglando" su permanente natural, sus ojos de pez muerto se veían más cansados durante la mañana. Al salir con tanta rapidez no se percató que abotono mal su camisa, y que el nudo de su corbata estaba al revés.

—Debes ser Gintoki, o algún borracho que se perdió de camino a su casa —dedujo, dándole un sorbo a su café.

—Que divertida. Si supieras por los problemas que tuve que pasar para llegar aquí, entenderías.

—Como sea, bienvenido. La segunda puerta es el baño —la señaló— cuando te veas presentable te llevare con tus alumnos.

.

En compañía de Tsukuyo, caminaban por el pasillo del tercer piso, donde le esperaba el aula con sus nuevos alumnos. El veinteañero, veía a su colega como alguien "exageradamente seria" por lo que no creía posible llevarse bien con ella.

El de cabellera plateada, abrió la puerta, escuchando claramente un centenar de maldiciones por parte de un chico que en esos momentos estaba comiendo ¿Mayonesa?

—A sus asientos —gritó la mujer— ya están bastantes grandecitos para estas riñas tontas. Okita, Hijikata, que sea la última vez.

Los muchachos obedecieron enseguida, parecían tenerle miedo. Los demás jóvenes en el aula inspeccionaban con atención al permanentado, quien seguía dudando si aquella cosa viscosa del envase era mayonesa, tan solo imaginarlo le daba repugnancia. La profesora de ojos amatista, continúo hablando por un rato. Él solamente estaba preocupado porque olvidó la carpeta con el material para enseñar la lección diaria.

Salió del trance cuando la maestra, le dio un "suave" codazo en las costillas para que despabilara. Gintoki, dio un paso hacia adelante con la intención de decir su nombre, pero la puerta nuevamente se abrió. Entró corriendo al salón una pelirroja, con un pésimo intento por pasar desapercibida, ella no contaba que "el hábil Sádico" hiciera uso de su pie derecho como obstáculo, haciéndola caer de forma inevitable.

—¡Sádico imbécil! —gritó, llegando a decibeles que podrían romper copas.

—¡Kagura! Esa no es la forma de hablar de una señorita y tampoco son horas de llegar —gritó, una histérica anciana que venía justo detrás de ella.

Gintoki quedo con la boca semi abierta, lo habían interrumpido cuando intentaba articular su nombre. Alzó una ceja al reconocer a Otose, la directora. No dudaba que la mujer tuviera alguna úlcera por la culpa de esos adolescentes.

—¡Pero ese desperdició de espacio, lo hizo apropósito! —contratacó enojada.

—China, no me eches la culpa de tu torpeza, si no entraras como un animal salvaje y te fijaras por donde pasas…

El muchacho de cabello castaño no termino su frase, ya que Kagura le arrojó su mochila en el rostro. El golpe fue duro, dentro del bolso llevaba el libro de texto de Historia y el de Literatura, era imposible salir ileso de la agresión.

—Okita puedes ir a enfermería, y Kagura por ser el primer día lo dejare pasar —finalizó con el ceño fruncido— por cierto, él es su nuevo maestro —lo señaló, recordando su objetivo principal.

—Soy Sakata Gintoki, su nuevo maestro titular —tragó saliva, al sentir encima los furiosos ojos azules que aún no tenían deseos de sucumbir.

—Lo dejamos con su grupo, por alguna razón nadie quería hacerse cargo de ellos —sonrió Tsukuyo, quien originalmente estaba destinada a ser la titular de la clase Z.

Las mujeres salieron de la sala y un gran silenció se hizo presente, hasta que cierto chico abrió la boca.

—¿Vamos hacer algo o se va a quedar parado sin decir nada? —preguntó, con monotonía.

—Todos saben que el primer día no se hace nada —se defendió, cruzándose de brazos. No podía evitar que su lado despreocupado saliera a flote, el problema es que usualmente era en situaciones críticas— voy a pasar la lista y aprovechen de decir: su edad, apodos, si tienen alguna mascota o algo. Se supone que tengo que congeniar con ustedes y aprenderme sus nombre cuando termine la semana, la directora es una molestia —soltó un bufido, dándose cuenta que había hablado más de la cuenta.

Mientras intentaba memorizar los nombres de los muchachos, se preguntaba a sí mismo ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se supone que iba a ser como el Dr. House de la educación, quería ser como Shouyo, el hombre que lo ayudo a salir adelante, la persona a quien más admiraba, pero tristemente no le llegaba ni a los talones. Sin mencionar que en su primer día trataba de pasar el tiempo de forma improvisada. ¿Qué haría cuando terminen de presentarse, sacarlos a jugar al patio?

Ser un adulto responsable era agotador.

—Bien chicos, nos sobran quince minutos tómenlos como su recreo.

Tomó asiento en su escritorio, fingiendo revisar el libro de clases hasta que un grito lo alertó, la pareja de hace rato estaba peleando otra vez. Tenía que pararlos, pero no recordaba el nombre de ninguno de ellos.

—¡Hey! —no obtuvo respuesta por parte de ninguno, ambos estaban entretenidos jalándose del cabello mientras intentaban golpearse— ustedes la parejita de novios, peleen cuando nadie los vea ¿quieren?

—¡Esta cosa no es mi novio! —se defendió la chica, con el ceño bastante fruncido.

—Nadie querría una chica tan fea y plana como novia —sonrió, sabiendo que sus palabras la harían enojar aún más.

—¡Un bastardo bueno para nada como tú, jamás podría tener a una preciosa reina como yo!

—Seguro que eres la reina de los monstruos —contestó con tranquilidad, como si los golpes no le dolieran— porque no veo a ninguna preciosidad.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó. Separándolos, sujetando la frente de cada uno, necesitaba controlarlos o no sobreviviría al resto del año— Suichiro quédate afuera hasta que empiece el recreo.

—Es Sougo —corrigió antes de salir.

Durante los minutos restantes continuo revisando el libro de clases, cuando acaban las hojas designadas a poner las notas de cada asignatura, le seguía las "hojas de vida" de los alumnos. Cada una tenía el nombre de un alumno, y en la esquina superior derecha llevaba la foto correspondiente. "Yato Kagura" era el nombre de la pelirroja.

La campana toco, anunciando el primer receso.

—Kagura puedes quedarte un momento —la llamó, cuando la chica se levantó de su asiento.

Con aburrimiento fue hasta el escritorio parándose frente a él.

—No me importa el tipo de relación que tengas con Suichiro, pero te quiero pedir que al menos en mis clases trates de ignorarlo, por ahora no tengo ganas de jugar al malo. Prefiero evitarme problemas con la directora y con ustedes ¿Vale?

—No te hagas, ¡tú mismo viste que lo hizo apropósito!

—Yo soy del tipo que cree que si alguien te hace daño tienes que devolvérselo el doble —sonrió, al recordar anécdotas pasadas donde siguió su propio consejo— él quiere llamar tu atención, por eso no tomes en serio las tonterías que dice, eres una chica linda —el profesor cuando se dio cuenta, la muchacha tenía una mirada extraña entre asco y horror— ¡Oye espera no, no, no. No pienses mal! —se excusó, moviendo las manos con nerviosismo —lo que quería decir, es que no dejes que te provoque solo quiere molestar, eso es todo p-puedes irte.

Si continuaba hablando sin pensar, no alcanzaría a terminar ni si quiera el día.

Kagura se retiró con algunas palabras que quedaron dando vueltas "quiere llamar tu atención" "eres una chica linda". Sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron a encenderse, sacudió la cabeza y corrió a comprar algo a la cafetería, tenía muchísima hambre y al quedarse dormida no tuvo tiempo de desayunar.

* * *

Hola! Este fic se me ocurrió cuando vi un par de imágenes que estimularon mi imaginación, espero que sea de su agrado además tenía la impresión que al Fandom le faltaba GinKagu :B Ok no(?)

No se olviden de comentar :P

Saluditos Bye! n.n

Me pueden encontrar en Facebook: Yoxitha94


	2. Interacción

**.**

 **.**

 **Dulce Tentación.**

 **Capítulo II: Interacción**

 **.**

Gintoki detestaba madrugar, no veía diferencia entre las doce del día y las siete de la mañana para una persona normal. Entre bostezos como era costumbre desde que inició el período escolar, subía las escaleras sin apuró, en la mano derecha llevaba una taza con leche de fresa, sin prestarle demasiada importancia a que llevaba un retraso de al menos quince minutos. Haciéndose el desentendido con respecto a la hora, entró al salón de clases donde le esperaban los chicos de la 3° G, continúo con su labor aunque primero debía beber algo de leche, pues necesitaba calcio para mantenerse en forma y aguantar el resto del día.

Antes de que pudiera empezar con la lección, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la guapa rubia que ingresaba a la sala. El maestro desde su lugar sonrió automáticamente, recordando la pasada noche del sábado en el cumpleaños de Sakamoto, el festejado le comentó a Gintoki que tenía una muy buena oportunidad con la rubia pues se había mostrado bastante cercana, pero lo que desconocía Tatsuma, es que Tsukuyo y Gintoki, se habían besado cuando salieron al jardín a fumar, aunque sus movimientos eran guiados mayormente por el alcohol…

Sakata al ver a su amiga no fue el único que tembló en su silla.

—¡Hasta que te dignaste a llegar! —soltó, enojada.

—Tuve un pequeño inconveniente —intento excusarse— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó haciéndose el tonto, con la errada idea que estaba molesta por no llamarla.

—¡Tus chicos se metieron en problemas! Están con la directora, necesitan tu firma para la suspensión.

—¡Son las 8:15 de la mañana! ¿Cómo se metieron en problemas tan rápido…?

Enojado, dejo su lugar en el escritorio saliendo del salón con aura asesina.

En la oficina se encontró a Okita y Kagura peligrosamente cerca, en medio de ellos estaba Hijikata, los últimos dos estaban bañados en tempera de colores.

—¡SAKATA! ¡AL FIN TE DIGNASTE A LLEGAR, VAGO IRRESPONSABLE! —gritó, la directora tan fuerte que el malestar en su garganta debió ser apaciguado con un gran sorbo de agua.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, con una muy mal disimulada indiferencia.

—Estos niños se pelaron en plena clase de arte, rompieron dos ventanas y por si fuera poco se arrojaron pintura causando un desastre ¡Espero que las paredes puedan limpiarse o, los haré lamerlas hasta que se queden sin saliva!

—Entiendo que este par este aquí —dijo señalando a Sougo y Kagura— pero y ¿Mayora? Hasta ahora es el más cuerdo del todo el grupo.

—Estaba trabajando cuando estos descerebrados me saltaron encima —se defendió.

—Todo es culpa de la China —agregó el "Sádico"— el globo con pintura iba directo a Hijikata, no es mi culpa que la idiota se travesara en el camino.

El profesor miro a Kagura, quien tenía el cabello, rostro y parte de su uniforme manchado de verde. Hijikata parecía vomito de unicornio, al estar cubierto de todo tipo de colores. Okita por su parte, simplemente tenía una que otra salpicadura, tras usar a su "compañero" como escudo humano.

—Sádico, cuando te agarre…

—¡SILENCIO! No quiero escucharlos en un buen rato. Gintoki firma los malditos papeles —sin discutir accedió a la petición de Otose.

A Toushirou se le permitió retomar las clases, a diferencia de él, sus compañeros fueron suspendidos por dos días; Sakata debió permanecer con los ellos, hasta que fueran retirados por alguno de sus padres. Sougo se fue a los veinte minutos, en cambio Kagura llevaba casi tres cuartos de hora esperando.

—¿Cuánto falta para que llegue? —preguntó fastidiado mirando su reloj de muñeca.

—Su turno termina a las nueve y la distancia es de al menos unos cuarenta minutos —contestó sin mirarle.

—Recuerdo haberte dicho que no le siguieras el juego…

—Un idiota que parecía saber de lo que hablaba, me dijo que si alguien me molestaba debía devolvérselo al doble —contestó con tal tranquilidad que hizo enojar a su profesor.

—Sí, no. No me refería a que TÚ lo hicieras. Como sea, al menos tendré un día extra de paz con ustedes fuera.

— _M-A-D-A-O_ —pronunció, mirando la pared como había hecho hasta ahora.

—Tengo veinticinco años, niña respétame soy tu profesor —respondió mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, si no fuera por la edad calzaría a la perfección con la descripción. Esa chiquilla le ponía de los nervios, Okita le agrada un poco más ya que tenían algunas cosas en común. No se imaginaba que ese detalle lo llevaría al borde de un abismo.

La pelirroja no estaba de acuerdo en perder más palabras con el permanentado, por lo que simplemente decidió ignorarlo. El primer receso comenzó, y su padre aun no venía por ella aunque llegó Tsukuyo para hacerles compañía o mejor dicho a Sakata, llevándole una caja individual de su adorada leche de fresa. No paso mucho tiempo, para que un hombre calvo casi se fuera de espalda al ver a su adorada niña bañada en pintura verde.

.

El jueves desde muy temprano se observaba el cielo gris, a pesar de que la lluvia amenazaba en caer se contuvo hasta el final de la jornada escolar. Gintoki en sus casi cuatro semanas haciendo clase, no había tenido un día tan relajado como el de hoy, sin la "China y el Sádico" (como ellos se llamaban mutuamente) las cosas eran demasiado tranquilas, tanto que hasta tuvo tiempo de aburrirse. Con la idea de finalizar un día perfecto, fue a una pequeña cafetería por un _parfait_ de chocolate; tomó su lugar en una mesa junto a la ventana, bajó el nudo de su corbata, dejó el resto de sus cosas en la silla contigua. La camarera no tardo en llevarle su orden, la que fue gustosamente recibida con una sonrisa infantil. Tres bocados fueron suficientes para llevarlo hasta el cielo, pero unas simples palabras lo hicieron caer desde lo más alto.

—Jefe. No imaginaba encontrarlo solo, creí que era más del tipo que comía helado sobre su chica.

—No estamos en la preparatoria, finjamos no conocernos —respondió, echándose una cucharada a la boca.

—Uh. Todos los idiotas se reúnen en el mismo lugar.

El mayor se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano tras reconocer la voz de la chica, con terror dirigió su mirada al muchacho.

—¿Dónde está el encargado? No sabía que dejaban entrar animales…

—¿A quién le dices animal, bastardo? —automáticamente perdió los estribos, le fastidiaba la voz de Sougo y más aún que la insulte con tanta tranquilidad. Dispuesta a pelear, depositó el paquete que llevaba en las manos sobre la mesa.

—¡PAREN! Vayan a sacarse las ganas al baño o detrás de un callejón, y terminen con sus tonterías de adolescentes _tsundere_ —dijo moviendo la cuchara que tenía en la mano.

—Me ofende, no soy un zoofílico.

—¡Tú eres maldito perro chihuahua con cara de niña!

Los gritos de la chica atraían las disgustosas miradas de los clientes. El maestro al notar que el encargado les mando una fiera mirada, supo debía tomar cartas en el asunto, o los echarían a patadas del local a los tres. Aquella ridícula discusión sobre quién era el animal más inútil se tornaba más absurda a cada segundo. Soltó un suspiro al escuchar "los lobos devoramos cerdas como tú" "No soy un cerda, en cambio tu eres un hipopótamo" esa fue la frase que derramó el agua del vaso. Siendo Kagura la más explosiva, decidió ir por ella, tomándola por los hombros la guio hasta la puerta, prácticamente sacándola del local, aunque se detuvo al percatarse que había empezado a llover torrencialmente.

Segundos más tarde, Okita paso junto a ellos.

—Jefe, no se preocupe ya me voy pero de todas formas debería ponerle una correa al pasearla, tengo unas cuantas ¿si quiere le puedo dar una?

—¡CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

—No me digas jefe y lárgate de una vez, no quiero problemas o que me veten de aquí, y tú deja de gritar —finalizó, dirigiéndose a la muchacha de ojos azules.

Un mal presentimiento cobro lugar en el cuerpo de Gintoki, al ver la sonrisa inocente en el rostro de su alumno, dejando en segundo plano a la pelirroja, corrió a la mesa donde reposaba su amado postre, el que había sido bautizado con una espesa capa de salsa tabasco (originalmente había sido comprada para fastidiar al adicto a la mayonesa).

—¿Sigues molesta por la suspensión? —preguntó, escuchando la risa de la joven a su espalda, ella también podía tener su lado sádico.

—No, dormí hasta tarde.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —prenguntó aun mirando su postre.

—Está lloviendo…

—Llévate mi paraguas —fingió amabilidad con la intención de poder sacársela de encima.

—No quiero las cosas de un vago irresponsable, la directora tenía razón con eso.

Conteniéndose para no actuar de forma imprudente, cerró los ojos rogando al cielo por un poco de paciencia. Un estornudo fue suficiente para que cambiara de opinión, su consciencia no le permitía dejarla sola, era su deber como profesor y también por el hecho de conocerla.

—Vámonos —dijo sin más tomando sus pertenencias.

Para suerte de ambos, la casa de Kagura estaba en el camino de regreso al departamento de Gintoki. Fue extraño para ellos poder charlar trivialidades como personas civilizadas. El de permanente natural se dio cuenta que ella no era el problema ni su testarudez, sino más bien Okita, quien siempre lograba llevarla al límite con sus ácidos comentarios.

—No me gusta deberle favores a nadie —dijo la estudiante, revisando el interior de la bolsa que llevaba en las manos. Recién para ese entonces el mayor, noto que la bolsa tenía la marca de la cafetería donde estuvieron minutos atrás. Kagura sacó un pastelillo decorado con una fresa, ofreciéndoselo sin mirarlo. Con una sonrisa acepto, no lo iba a rechazar, jamás rechazaba un postre y menos si era gratis. Vio un tierno rubor en las mejillas de la joven Yato, y por primera vez se percató de sus atractivos ojos azul cielo.

—Gracias, hasta mañana.

La despedida no fue la gran cosa, al llegar a su hogar alzó una ceja al ver el caos en el que vivía, sin darle mayor importancia se acomodó en el sofá, pensando en que su parfait se arruinó pero al menos ganó un pastelillo. Lo observo unos segundos, se sintió extraño al pensar que esa chica era linda, ese simple pensamiento podría mandarlo a la cárcel, era una menor de edad y tampoco es que el fuera una especie de pedófilo, podía estar bastante seguro de ello, pues le gustaban las mujeres pechugonas y fáciles. Se obligó a dejar esos pensamientos raros viendo televisión esperando que eso lo ayudara a conciliar el sueño.

.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, despertó antes de que su alarma marcara las 7 a.m. Fue un acontecimiento para todos ver a Sakata Gintoki llegar temprano, los demás profesores no podían creerlo, mucho menos la estresada anciana que juraba que alguna desgracia ya sea, un terremoto, huracán o inclusive un meteorito sacudirían a la institución. Fastidiado porque todos se burlaban de él, más aún porque el único día que llegaba puntual no tenía clases hasta el segundo período. Pasó media hora en la sala de maestros, dónde se dedicó a revisar algunos exámenes. Al aburrirse fue a dar una vuelta al salón de su grupo, además era extraño que no lo llamaran por algún "incidente". Desde la ventanilla de la puerta, observó que Suichiro estaba recostado sobre la mesa completamente dormido, el lugar de Kagura estaba vació, pero sus pertenecías seguían ahí, seguramente estaba castigada.

Regresó al salón de maestros con la idea de continuar su trabajo, estaba cortando papel cuando torpemente se hirió el índice izquierdo, a pesar de ser un flojo por naturaleza debía ir a la enfermería. Necesitaba antiséptico y una bandita adhesiva. Tampoco requería mucho esfuerzo caminar hacia allá, era la puerta contigua a la sala de profesores.

Más distraído de lo normal tomó el botiquín de primeros auxilios, tenía lo necesario para la curación, compensado el hecho de que no hubiese nadie atendiendo. No entendió como, pero la caja se resbaló de sus manos, cada objeto en el interior de este, se esparcieron por el suelo. Entre maldiciones e insultos se agachó para a recogerlos pero la cinta adhesiva rodo hasta la camilla, se sorprendió al encontrarse con Kagura descansando, con las mejillas totalmente coloradas.

—No hagas tanto ruido —se quejó, sin abrir los ojos.

—L-lo siento ¿estás bien? —preguntó, acercándose a la cama, no esperaba que ella le respondiera pues la pregunta de por si fue estúpida. Sin pedir permiso puso su mano derecha sobre la frente de ella, sintiendo la fiebre. Los ojos de la pelirroja se encontraron con los de él, ninguno dijo nada.

El de cabello plateado se alejó, regresando al mesón donde dejo el dichoso botiquín, cortó un poco de tela, la que humedeció, y sin perder tiempo buscó entre los cajones alguna medicina encontrando una caja de aspirinas.

La chica tomó la píldora sin muchas ganas por el creciente malestar, y la tela pudo refrescarla.

—Había escuchado que los idiotas no se enfermaban.

—¿Por qué crees que tienes tan buena salud?

Sonrió ante el perspicaz contrataque.

—Dame el número de tu papá, le diré que venga a retirarte.

Kagura con movimientos torpes buscó el número en la agenda de su celular. El profesor inmediatamente hizo la llamada informándole del problema al tutor de la joven, quien se comprometió en llegar en la próxima media hora. Gintoki arrastró una silla junto a la cama para cuidarla, preocupándose de que la tela siempre este húmeda mientras ella dormía. La situación no cambió hasta que se presentó el padre de la pelirroja.

* * *

¡Hola! Actualización a casi dos meses de su publicación xDDD Mejor tarde que nunca (?)

Primero que nada muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews me hacen el día :') y respondiendo a sus dudas. Sí, es un Ginkagu! aunque originalmente había pensado en un Hijikagu pero eso no es relevante xD

En fin Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y no se olviden de comentar... :B

Saluditos (*3*)l


	3. Rumores

**.**

 **.**

 **Dulce Tentación.**

 **Capítulo III: Rumores.**

 **.**

Sábado por la noche se traducía para Gintoki como: alcohol, diversión y más alcohol, con algo de suerte puede que le cayera alguna chica; lo que más agradecía de su nuevo empleo fue encontrar a su hermano de otra madre, un tipo despreocupado, amante de los juegos y alcohol, ese era Sakamoto. Cuando iniciaba el fin de semana, hacían pequeñas reuniones en casa de Tatsuma, donde incluían a: Zenzou, Katsura, y el infaltable Matsudaira.

Los cinco hombres jugaban cartas, mientras se llenaban de whisky barato ya que aún no les pagaban el salario.

—Una chica del primer año me coquetea —rompió el silencio Hattori, luego de mostrar sus cartas ganando la partida.

—Eso va a terminar cuando sepa de tus hemorroides —comentó con sorna Gintoki, tras perder los billetes que apostó.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar y menos si el objeto de burla era algo tan "privado".

—No sería tan malo si estuviera cursara su último año y fuera fin del semestre —agregó Zura algo mareado.

—A ti te gustan las casadas ¿De dónde salió ese consejo? —preguntó sorprendido el dueño de casa.

—¿Qué les pasa idiotas? Eso es cárcel segura —comentó indignado el más viejo— hijos de puta. Mi hija tiene esa edad así que cuidado con lo que dicen.

—Nadie aquí está hablando de sexo —se defendió Katsura.

—Lo acabas de decir idiota, además quien querría a una niña, si puedes tener una mujer llena de experiencia, una que sabe dónde y cómo tocar.

—¿Viejo te estás excitando? —preguntó indiferente Sakata, ingiriendo un largo sorbo de alcohol.

—No me vengas con eso, ustedes son un montón de enfermos si miran a esas niñas.

—Oye nadie está hablando de eso. Solo dije que una chica me coquetea y quería consejos para aclarar el tema. No quiero ser despedido por algún falso rumor.

El más nuevo del grupo, inspeccionó con sus ojos color vino el panorama, los distintos puntos de vista, y una partida perdida. No tuvo la oportunidad de mover ni una sola carta, no se refería precisamente al juego con sus colegas.

.

Un nuevo lunes había llegado y como siempre se le hizo tarde, podía escuchar la bocina de un auto fuera de su edificio. Tsukky, se había apiadado de su alma luego de que le contara sobre su "pequeño accidente" (chocó con un poste), como resultado de la "noche de chicos".

En la escuela, no tardaron en esparcirse rumores diciendo que Gintoki y Tsukuyo eran pareja, luego de que llegaran juntos. Al de cabello rizado no le molestaban, la rubia era muy de su gusto y ya había probado sus labios con anterioridad, estaba seguro que con algo de tiempo podría llegar más lejos.

La primera clase era con su grupo, perspicaces comentarios no paraban de inundar el salón, los que el maestro se dedicó a desmentir con desgano. Sachan a diferencia de la gran mayoría, mostraba abiertamente su desagrado, por otro lado, un par de ojos azules observaban con indiferencia la escena.

No hubo mayores novedades durante la mañana.

La necesidad de un cigarrillo lo estaba desgarrando, el problema es que no se podía fumar al interior del edificio. La azotea era una muy buena opción si es que nadie lo veía, con el sigiló propio de un felino llegó a su destino, aunque no esperaba toparse con Kagura, la muchacha estaba sentada, observando el cielo pérdida en sus pensamientos.

—Oye…

Al no recibir respuesta decidió acercarse, tocó su hombro izquierdo provocándole un sobresaltó.

—¡Sádico imbécil! —chilló levantándose, mientras se quitaba los auriculares.

—¿Esperas a Okita? —preguntó un tanto confundido, por lo que tenía entendido no se soportaban.

—¿Qué quieres? No he hecho nada malo para que me castiguen —resopló, guardando sus audífonos.

—Como sea, tú y tu novio pueden ir a besuquearse a otra parte. Voy a estar ocupado —dijo, con seriedad.

—No es mi novio, llegue primero, y espera a llegar a tu casa para hacer esas guarradas, eres asqueroso. No se te debería permitir ser educador —finalizó, indignada sin mirarle.

Una vena comenzó a marcarse en la frente del hombre, esa chiquilla era tan molesta cuando quería.

—¡Necesito un maldito cigarrillo! ¡Hazme el favor de desaparecer! ¿Quieres? —subió el tono de voz.

—Pregúntale a Mayora por los mejores lugares, ya nadie viene aquí.

Sin ganas de hablar, sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su camisa, no le importo que Kagura estuviera ahí, si esperaba un minuto más se convertiría en un jodido psicópata.

—A la mierda con todo, lo necesito —sin más encendió el tabaco— ¿enserio esperas a Okita? —preguntó con desdén, tras exhalar el humo.

—¿No deberías estar con tu novia? —contraatacó.

El contacto visual entre ellos se volvió intenso, el mayor no tenía las palabras adecuadas para contestar. Tsukuyo no era su novia, ni si quiera podía estar seguro si ella tenía algo de interés en él, lo lógico era decir la verdad o podía sacarle provecho al chisme, obligándose a olvidar que en algún momento pensó que el azul es un color atractivo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, como resultado ambos redirigieron la vista. Sougo con extrañeza alzó una ceja ante el cuadro poco común. Por unos momentos quiso asesinar a Sakata, por interrumpir en el momento que había citado a la China, inclusive se había tomado las molestias de echar por el retrete los cigarrillos de Mayora, así "nadie" los molestaría.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —se dirigió al mayor, con su característico tono aburrido.

—Imbécil, hasta que te apareces ¿Qué demonios quieres? —antes de darse cuenta se estaba acercando con recelo al recién llegado.

—Jefe, puede pedirle al bastardo de Hijikata mejores lugares para fumar.

—¡DEJA DE IGNORARME! —gritó histérica, con la intención de golpearlo.

—No voy a dejar solos sabiendo que estamos en el sexto piso y una caída de varios metros —le dio calada a su cigarrillo— hay mejores lugares como: la bodega de deportes.

—Siempre está cerrada —respondió el muchacho.

—Pensé que eras más listo —negó con la cabeza— ¿Viste la ventanilla cerca del ducto de ventilación?

—¡ESTOY AQUÍ PAR DE IDIOTAS! ESO NO VA A PASAR NI EN SUEÑOS —gritó, más histérica que antes.

—Oh China, supongo que ya no puedo empujarte si el jefe esta de testigo —comentó desanimado caminando hacia la salida con el ceño fruncido, gesto que pasó totalmente desapercibido.

Los muchachos se conocieron el primer año de preparatoria, lo interesante es que siempre lograban quedar en el mismo salón, dada esa razón Sougo quería cambiar la relación de odio-amor por uno más adulto, estaba cansado de que esa bestia lo tratara como un saco de boxeo, además al terminar el período escolar irían a universidad distintas y no volvería a verla ¿Por qué no sacarle provecho a ello?

Una disimulada sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del hombre, en el instante en el que Okita desapareció de su campo visual. No podía negar que disfruto "interrumpir" a la parejita, tenía un haz bajo la manga, estaba dispuesto a fumarse toda la cajetilla si era necesario.

Dio la última calada al cigarrillo antes de apagarlo y retirarse sin decir nada.

.

En la sala de maestros le esperaba su almuerzo y el resto de sus colegas.

—Si te consiguieras una novia empezarías a comer mejor —comenzó a reír Sakamoto, viendo el triste almuerzo de Gintoki, arroz blanco acompañado de más arroz blanco.

—Si tuviera novia, estaría tan ocupado en las noches que no podría llegar a trabajar.

—Tu mano debe estar haciendo un muy buen trabajo nocturno, por algo siempre llegas tarde ¿no? —añadió la rubia, de fondo solo se escucharon carcajadas, y el silenció mortal por parte "del blanco de la broma".

—Podría conseguir una cuando yo quisiera.

—¿Hace cuánto que no… ya sabes? —preguntó, Matsudaira.

—¿ _Cherry boy_? —continuó, Tatsuma.

—Tengo veinticinco años. ¿Qué les hace pensar eso? —preguntó, irritadamente ofendido.

—Apuesto diez billetes a que no te atreves a darle un beso a Tsukky, aquí y ahora —dijo Katsura, teniendo en cuenta todo el chisme de fondo.

—Yo apuesto catorce billetes a que Tsukky no se deja —continúo Mutsu, detrás de la apuesta todos querían ayudarlos a dar de una vez el maldito primer paso.

Cada vez que había dinero de por medio el permanentado no se media en actuar, con una sonrisa ladina observó a todos sus compañeros aceptando abiertamente el reto. Se paró de su silla, tomó la mano su colega obligándola a levantarse, no dudo en atraerla a su cuerpo sosteniéndole por la cintura, sin importarle que lo golpeará, no la dejaría escapar ¡Necesitaba dinero!.

Tsukuyo no opuso resistencia en ningún momento, aprovechando la situación unieron sus labios una vez más, por unos segundos pareció que estaban solos.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, tocaban insistentemente para que alguno de los maestros abriera, ignorando el llamado ya que todos los ojos estaban en la pareja. La puerta se abrió con la cara de Okita, luego de que Kagura lo empujara. Los chicos observaron el romántico cuadro, el que Sakata rompió tras ver al muchacho en el suelo.

—¿Qué demonios hicieron ahora? —preguntó, fastidiado.

—Nada —respondió Kagura con toda seriedad.

—El día que nos suspendieron entregaron los temas para el informe,veníamos a pedirlo. —Respondió Okita.

—Chicos esperen un momento y se los entrego enseguida —dijo la rubia nerviosa, revisando una carpeta que tenía sobre la mesa.

Kagura no dijo, ni cruzó miradas con nadie, se limitó a recibir la hoja con su tema con los puntos a seguir. Sougo por su parte salió con ella, fue bastante incómodo interrumpir a sus maestros en lo que sea que hayan estado.

.

Las clases de la tarde continuaron su ritmo normal, excepto por cierta pelirroja que sentía un malestar extraño, no era hambre, ni ansias, era algo que no entendía. De lo que sí, podía estar segura es que esa sensación no le agradaba.

Al sonar la campana que anunciaba la salida. Kagura espero que su odiado compañero de clases saliera primero para luego ir tras él.

—Oye sádico —lo llamó, cuando estuvieron en la entrada del edificio.

—China… —se volteó cansado.

—¿Qué querías decirme? —preguntó, con interés.

—Nada, pero fue raro que el jefe estuviera ahí.

—Sádico, última vez ¿qué querías?

—Ya dije, nada ¿esperabas algo más?

Quienes conocían a Kagura podían pensar que era torpe e ingenua, sin saber que en los más profundo de su ser se escondía un mente brillante. Detuvo a Okita con una doble intención, con el único que podía arriesgarse irónicamente era con el "Sádico", no dudaba que él pudiera hacer un contraataque que terminara avergonzándola frente a toda la escuela, de todas formas valía la pena arriesgarse.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado para que él apareciera, cruzaron una mirada, siendo una clara señal para proseguir. Sus blancas manos, aprisionaron el rostro de Sougo, en segundos sus labios se unieron en un beso, extraño, incómodo y sugerente, uno que daría para hablar por un buen tiempo. Kagura le demostró a su profesor que la interrupción en la azotea no le afectaba, se separó de Okita dándole un empujón, y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, sin darle tiempo al muchacho para reaccionar.

Okita Sougo estaba sorprendido ¿acaso la China sabía lo que iba a decirle? Al sentirse observado miró a su costado izquierdo. Sakata Gintoki a una escasa distancia lo veía inexpresivo.

* * *

Hola! Admito que no le puse mucho empeño al toque humor y es algo corto, pero es Miércoles de Gintama y el cuerpo lo sabe ¡tenía que actualizar!

Espero que les haya gustado ¡No se olviden de comentar...!

Saluditos Bye!


	4. Señales

**.**

 **.**

 **Dulce Tentación.**

 **Capítulo IV: Señales.**

 **.**

Prácticamente ver a Sakata Gintoki llegar temprano era todo un evento, tan inusual como eclipse y a la vez una luna roja, siendo ese el tercer día corrido que se le veía puntual. Firmó su entrada 7:48 a.m. un hecho bastante inusual para cualquiera que lo conociera. Ignorando las burlas de sus colegas presentes, tomó el camino al salón con el que les correspondía la primera clase "3° Z".

Como era de esperar no se veía ni una sola alma en el aula, tomó asiento en su escritorio antes de sacar unas cuantas hojas del portafolio. Sonrió con malicia, viendo el examen sorpresa con solo seis preguntas, estaba molesto y se desquitaría con ellos, por su culpa tuvo una larga noche de insomnio.

A las 7:53 a.m. Desvió su mirada a la puerta, la abrieron con fuerza, acompañada de unas voces familiares.

—China ¿Qué intentabas, un beso de la muerte? —preguntó, con un deje de diversión.

—Cállate bastardo —contestó cansada, sus ojeras delataban que se había desvelado gran parte de la noche.

Sougo tenía otros planes, no la dejaría ir tan fácil está vez, y también satisfacía su lado sádico imaginando su reacción. Sujeto la muñeca de la pelirroja, iniciando un forcejeo y el juego de fondo. En una fracción de segundo, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro…

—¡A SUS ASIENTOS! —gritó, un muy irritado permanentado.

Inconscientemente cada uno tomo distancia del otro, ninguno se había percatado de la presencia del profesor, ni los pocos metros que los separaban.

Kagura normalmente hubiera pateado las bolas al sádico por tal atrevimiento, pero si podía hacer enojar al tipo de permanente natural, lo dejaría pasar. Sougo por su parte se veía tranquilo aunque en su interior había una bestia sedienta de sangre, era la segunda vez que los interrumpía en menos de veinticuatro horas.

—Todavía no son las ocho —respondió el joven, con la única intención de molestar.

Hijikata y Yamazaki, entraron entre risas al salón hasta que sintieron la tensión en el ambiente. No era raro que Kagura y Sougo estuvieran peleados, algo muy distinto era ver a Sakata Gintoki con el ceño fruncido. Hasta ahora solo conocían dos facetas de su profesor: la despreocupada y la divertida. Los recién llegados tragaron pesado al recibir la mirada del mayor, en silencio fueron a sus lugares esperando que inicien las clases.

"Anoche no le toco" fue un susurro disimulado que logro escucharse con toda claridad desde el fondo de la sala. Los ojos de pez muerto estaban despiertos y desafiantes, el osado muchacho que se atrevió a pronunciar esas palabras tembló en su silla al ver a maestro ir directamente a su persona. Con un bolígrafo rojo marco "-2" en la prueba. Con una sonrisa satisfactoria, regreso a su escritorio, esperando que alguno más abriera la boca.

Kagura, tras leer las preguntas lo único que deseaba era asesinarlo. Apretó con fuerza su lápiz reprimiendo la ira, las respuestas que pedía eran demasiado específicas, la única forma de obtener el puntaje ideal, era copiándolo directamente de sus apuntes; cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro, necesitaba calmarse. Sus orbes azules examinaron a sus compañeros, lucían tan aproblemados como ella. Cometió el error fue cruzar e intercambiar una mirada con el veinteañero, quien sonreía con arrogancia, burlándose de todos sus alumnos.

Gintoki les dio veinte minutos para resolver el examen, pasado el límite de tiempo y cuando todas las hojas regresaran a sus manos. Las corrigió en conjunto con sus alumnos, ellos daban algunas respuestas, él las complementaba aclarando así sus dudas. Al final de la clase, comentó que sería una nota acumulativa ya que no quería perjudicarlos, en pocas palabras trataba de lavarse las manos para que los muchachos fuesen a quejarse con la directora.

La jornada escolar terminó, no espero nada, ni a nadie para firmar su salida y retirarse. Dejando de lado, el hecho que ese día de la semana hubiera atención de padres y alumnos.

Al llegar a su departamento, observo la ropa sucia que hacía un buen trabajo como alfombra, envoltorios vacíos de comida, muebles empolvados. Un maldito desastre que decidió ignorar. Se desplomó en el sofá, con el control remoto en la mano, no le dio mayor importancia a lo que estuviera sintonizando la televisión, de otra manera ni loco se quedaría viendo el canal de instrucciones de TV Cable. Lo único que necesitaba era ruido.

Con la mirada en el techo, buscaba alguna mancha de humedad o algún rastro de "lo-que-sea", que le ayudara a olvidar esos preciosos orbes azules. Realmente se sentía más estúpido de lo normal, no entendía muy bien porque le daba tantas vueltas al asunto. Ella era de una de sus alumnas, el su profesor y Okita un chico de la misma edad de Kagura. Resultaba bastante obvio ver quien sobraba en ese cuadro.

—No debería importarme… —se dijo, dándose una palmada en la frente. Recordando como el día anterior ella lo miro casi desafiándolo antes de besar al muchacho.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, se dirigió al refrigerador, tenía tres opciones para recargar su dosis diaria de azúcar. Un pastelillo de fresas, helado de chocolate y la infaltable leche de fresa.

Miro con atención el pastelillo, era como el que recibió de Kagura hace unos días, reprochándose así mismo por recordar ese detalle, decidió tomar el helado y echarse nuevamente en el sofá para ver algo de televisión.

.

Transcurrieron dos semanas desde que vio a sus dos problemáticos alumnos besarse, no es que le diera demasiada importancia, de hecho comenzaba a ignorar todo lo relacionado con ellos. Su consejo _"_ Vayan a sacarse las ganas al baño o detrás de un callejón y terminen con sus tonterías de adolescentes _tsundere"_ Dio resultado, de alguna retorcida manera el Sádico y la China pudieron entenderse o eso creía; rara vez lo llamaban porque los chicos tuvieran algún tipo de encontrón. Gracias a ello podía irse directamente a casa.

La paz le caía como anillo al dedo, siendo el flojo hecho y derecho que era, agradecía no tener que hacer trabajo extra.

El último bloque de la mañana termino, dando inicio al receso para el almuerzo. Al levantarse mucho más tarde de lo habitual, no tuvo tiempo de guardar las sobras de la noche anterior. En la cafetería, compró dos panecillos dulces y una gaseosa enlatada. Guardo su comida en los bolsillos de su bata, comería a solas ya que también se le antojaba un cigarrillo.

Se dirigió hasta la azotea con suma precaución para que nadie lo viera, estaba demás decir que fumar en el edificio estaba prohibido, tanto como para alumnos, educadores, y personal administrativo interno.

Gintoki cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dejó escapar un suspiro. Llego sin problemas, pero la paz desapareció enseguida al mirar hacia su costado derecho, encontrándose con uno de sus estudiantes con las manos en la masa o dicho de otra forma —con el cigarillo entre los labios—, el joven miro a todos lados buscando una excusa pero finalmente se rindió. Hijikata estaba de cuclillas con la espalda apegada a la pared, sujetando el tabaco entre sus dedos. El permanentado alzó una ceja esperando alguna clase de respuesta a lo que el muchacho se encogió de hombros.

—Sigo esperando por un: ¡No es lo que parece! —cortó el silencio, masajeando su hombro izquierdo.

—No tiene sentido si me viste ¿cuál va ser el castigo?

—No tiene sentido si lo pides —acuclillándose a su lado, extendió la mano pidiéndole un cigarro—. ¿Qué te paso en el ojo? —preguntó, al no poder ignorar el leve derrame ocular ni mucho menos el llamativo moretón en su pómulo derecho.

—Terminó la clase de deportes, me tomaba un refresco y Sougo bateó —exhaló el humo— da igual, no me sorprende.

—¿Qué le hiciste para ser el blanco de su sadismo? o ¿psicopatía? o ¿ambas?

—Salgo con su hermana —contestó con sencillez.

—Hijikata, si te acuestas con su hermana, no puedes esperar menos de un sádico —soltó con tono burlón y mirada inquisidora— ¿En qué grado está?

—¡No dije eso! —alzó la voz ruborizado— en primer año de humanidades.

—No sabía que Okita tuviera complejo de hermana. Ni me imaginaba que te gustaban las mujeres mayores ¿Las madres también? —preguntó, con falsa sorpresa.

—¿¡Por qué clase de enfermo me tomas!? —irritado, le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, no quería ser imprudente con las palabras— eres un profesor, pórtate como uno.

—¿Quieres otro examen sorpresa? —el morocho movió la cabeza en clara negación— por cierto, si alguien se entera que te encontré fumando, y que además de dejarlo pasar te acompañe, me van a colgar. Así que guarda el secreto.

—No soy estúpido, si tú caes yo también.

—Mayora ¿Quieres por favor no hacerlo sonar a romance? Da miedo.

El muchacho de cabello oscuro chasqueó la lengua con desagrado por la idiotez del mayor. Toushirou tras terminar su cigarrillo se marchó de inmediato.

.

Antes que la campana anunciara el inicio de las clases de la tarde. Gintoki, fue a la sala de profesores a recoger los exámenes que les haría a los chicos de 3° G. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo leyendo las preguntas, no se percató que delante de él venía una pelirroja con la mirada en la pantalla de su móvil. Inevitablemente ambos chocaron, sujeto por los hombros a la chica evitando que se lastimara, pero dejó caer la carpeta con las pruebas.

Quedo embobado con el deslumbrante azul de sus ojos que se contrastaba a la perfección con su nívea piel.

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, el permanentado al notar que aun la sujetaba, tomó distancia recobrando la compostura.

—Lo siento —pudo decir finalmente, agachándose a recoger las hojas.

—Da igual —dijo desinteresada.

Kagura se dio media vuelta, con las mejillas sonrosadas al punto que parecían luces navideñas, por unos momentos llegó a imaginar la suavidad de esos rizos naturales, y finalmente esos "ojos de pez muerto" la pusieron nerviosa como nadie lo había hecho antes.

* * *

Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews y se me olvidó mencionar algo medio importante (creo) en los capítulos anteriores. El fic está inspirado en la canción: C _ómplice eterno, Glup._ Deberían escucharla si es que les llama la atención, es muy ñlkjgfsdfghkl y le queda perfecta a este par :)

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y fue corto porque no puedo estar mucho rato frente al note. Mis 21 años de mala postura al fin dieron sus horribles frutos :'(

No se olviden de comentar…


	5. Error

**.**

 **.**

 **Dulce Tentación.**

 **Capítulo V:**

 **.**

El permanentado llegó a su hogar directamente a preparar su maleta. La escuela organizó un pequeño viaje escolar de día y medio para estudiar la naturaleza, no le presto demasiada importancia puesto que no era la materia que impartía, ni mucho menos de su área, pero había sido solicitado para vigilar a los estudiantes ya que su curso era uno de los tres que iría.

La idea de ser un aburrido chaperón le provocaba jaqueca, imaginaba que todos esos adolescentes buscarían el "momento adecuado" para hacer todo lo que se les restringía, alguien como Gintoki que lo vivió en carne propia lo sabía mejor que nadie.

No logró conciliar el sueño hasta las cuatro de la madrugada, no estaba seguro si por los nervios de pasar tanto tiempo siendo un vigía o, por la responsabilidad que recaería en sus hombros durante tantas horas.

.

A las ocho en punto el permanentado estaba en la entrada de la escuela siendo el primero en llegar. Otose daba por hecho que Sakata estaba cambiando el orden natural de las cosas y en cualquier momento caería una desgracia sobre el país o, peor aún, sobre el mundo.

Poco a poco los estudiantes fueron llegando, una vez más se revisaron los permisos firmados por los padres de los muchachos, pasaron lista, verificaron que cada uno estuviera correctamente vestido con su uniforme de deportes y las ocho treinta los autobuses partieron rumbo a la reserva natural.

—¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado? —Preguntó Sakamoto, tomando el lugar vació junto a Gintoki.

El joven maestro desvió la mirada de la ventana hacia su costado, encontrándose su compañero que lucía tan animado y ruidoso como siempre.

—Estos paseos me gustaban. Eran como vacaciones y la oportunidad perfecta para molestar a los profesores que no me agradaban.

—JAJAJA Ahora te toca saber cómo es estar del otro lado. El año pasado Okita saco tanto de quicios a una profesora que esta renunció.

Ese apellido se sentía como un puntapié en sus partes blandas. Por primera vez en siete años recordó al buen "Oboro", preguntándose si su maestro de historia sentía lo mismo cada vez que escuchaba su nombre. Sonrió al recordar su graduación, minutos antes de que diera inició la ceremonia, el profesor le confesó lo feliz que estaba con la idea de no verlo nunca más.

—Mi puesto… ¿Por eso me contrataron? —realmente se sorprendió con su propia deducción.

Un grito acompañado de "Sougo te voy a matar", cortó la paz de los adultos. Sakamoto fue a verificar lo que pasaba. El maestro regresó a su lugar acompañado de Hijikata, obligándole a cambiar de asiento con él.

—¿Enserio? Recién va media hora del viaje ¡Todavía ni empieza el jodido viaje!

—No me jodas, tampoco quería irme en el primer asiento con un viejo —soltó un bufido.

—No veo a ningún viejo —dijo mirando a todas partes— ¿Te fallan los ojos, demasiada mayonesa te deja ciego? —preguntó sacando de quicios al joven.

Toushirou prefirió ignorarlo acomodándose los auriculares y escuchar algo de música.

.

Al bajar del autobús a cada uno de los muchachos se les entregó un portafolio de diez hojas para que inicien con su reporte, el cual debían presentar el viernes de la semana siguiente. Aparte de Yamazaki nadie más se molestó en leer las instrucciones del trabajo, la mayoría iba de vacaciones después de todo Google tenía toda la información que pudieran necesitar.

La reserva tenía su casa principal, la que estaba divida en cinco secciones y en cada una de ellas se trataba un tema diferente, árboles nativos, insectos, animales, especies marinas y una con algunos experimentos. Para que no hubiese problemas los cursos serían separados. Uno recibiría una visita guiada por el edificio recibiendo todas las explicaciones necesarias, el segundo grupo iría al campus abierto también en compañía de un guía y el tercero vería un documental sobre calentamiento global y medio ambiente, en el auditorio de las mismas instalaciones. Al finalizar cada recorrido, se retirarían hasta que cada grupo pasará por las tres secciones.

La clase Z fue la escogida para ver el documental, los guiaron hasta el auditorio. Tenía aspecto de cine al ser oscuro con la única finalidad de que la proyección sea visualizada de la mejor manera posible.

Kagura y Sougo no estaban peleando, detalle que no escapaba de la vista del permanentado, quien los vigilaba sin pestañear con la idea de que si rompían algo él sería el responsable. A pesar de que ninguno estuviera prestándole atención al documental no parecían demasiado ensañados en pelear, cada uno estaba por su propia cuenta con su grupo de amigos.

Luego de una tediosa hora y media nadie tenía la vista en la pantalla excepto por Hinowa, la profesora de biología, quien los obligaba a tomar algo de atención, amenazándolos con que sería bastante estricta en la corrección final.

—Gintoki —llamó la profesora— ¿está durmiendo? —indagó, el comportamiento inmaduro del educador le provocada cierta indignación y diversión.

—N-no —respondió con pesadez, acomodándose en su lugar y refregando sus ojos, borrando así cualquier señal de su larga siesta.

—Terminó la película, es casi medio día. Esperemos a los demás grupos en el patio trasero para almorzar.

Kagura fue la primera en salir corriendo para llenar su estomagó, su amiga Soyo la siguió de cerca y luego todos siguieron el ejemplo de las chicas, estaban demasiado aburridos por culpa de la película.

La pelirroja veía desde lejos como su profesor titular se reía en compañía de sus colegas, Tsuki estaba con él, cerca, tal vez demasiado cerca. Imaginar que ella si podía acariciar esos rizos rebeldes le provocaba cierta molestia, una que no lograba apaciguar ni con su snack favorito. Desde que besó a Sougo. Gintoki parecía algo reacio a dirigirle la mirada e irónicamente con su compañero de clases las cosas volvían a ser como al principio, se odiaban a muerte. El sádico llevó su simple juego a uno más elevado, él exigía más, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dárselo. Seguramente la Kagura del primer año estaría encantada puesto que al principio gustaba del chico de cabello castaño que se lucía en cada clase de deporte, él mismo que sin razón alguna fue a insultarla y reclamarle un montón de tonterías de las que no tenía ni idea, un rumor distribuido con malas intenciones fue el culpable en dar inicio a su rivalidad, información que ambos desconocían.

.

Luego de una hora y media retomaron sus actividades, primero fueron al edificio principal por dos horas, cuando llegó la clase G pudieron por fin ir a ver el enorme campus.

Sougo no perdió su oportunidad para jugarle una broma pesada, la distrajo al punto de que sus compañeros se adelantaran un par de metros, para luego quitarle uno de sus adornos para el cabello, el que arrojó tan lejos como pudo. Kagura no perdió tiempo para propinarle un buen golpe, que hizo sangrar el labio inferior del chico, antes de salir corriendo tras su ornamento para el cabello. Okita no le prestó mayor importancia y regreso con sus compañeros.

El titular de la clase Z se percató como Okita se unía al grupo con una sonrisa, un mal presentimiento lo guió para que la buscará con la mirada sin lograr dar con ella. Jugando su papel como modelo de autoridad fue hasta el "Sádico".

—¿Dónde está?

—¿De qué habla?

—Estoy hablando enserio, vas a tener serios problemas si algo le llega a pasar —su semblante autoritario, incomodó al estudiante lo suficiente como para que este decidiera confesar.

—Se le perdió algo en el camino —respondió inexpresivo.

Sakata habló con el guía anunciándole que volvería por la alumna que se había quedado atrás. No hubo problema Hinowa se haría cargo del grupo y bajarían el ritmo de la caminata para que les fuese más sencillo alcanzarlos.

El permanentado empezó a preocuparse al no dar con la chica, habían pasado quince minutos desde que empezó a buscarla, se suponía que no debería estar demasiado lejos, sus manos estaban sudando, su corazón aceleraba su ritmo y sus llamados no estaban siendo respondidos. Estaba perdiendo totalmente la calma cuando recordó que habían pasado por una arboleda que dividía la ruta en dos caminos. La izquierda iba al río, y, el derecho que ellos tomaron daba con una plantación de árboles frutales.

Si Kagura se había detraído antes de llegar a la intersección seguramente había ido por el camino equivocado por eso no lograba dar con su paradero, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta al cruce. Se adentró encontrando un bello paisaje que no podía disfrutar por todas las posibles desgracias que imaginaba y pasaban como clip de video en su cabeza.

Pudo relajarse al verla sentada en la orilla, respiró aliviado, una minúscula sonrisa se formó en sus labios, quería correr y verificar que estuviera sana y salva, pero en su lugar.

—¿¡Qué demonios pensabas al separarte del grupo!? —terminó gritándole mientras se acercaba, estaba cegado por su enojo que no se dio cuenta que la ropa de la chica estaba mojada.

—Lo siento. Pensé que los alcanzaría si los esperaba aquí —respondió con la mirada perdida en el agua.

—Bien pensando Einstein, el único detalle es que tomaste el desvió equivocado. Párate hay que volver con los demás.

Al no recibir una respuesta la jalo del brazo obligándola a seguirlo.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! Todavía no lo encuentro —se defendió forcejeando con el fuerte agarré del maestro.

Gintoki recién para ese entonces notó que estaba mojada y su cabello suelto, se veía algo indefensa incluso podría interpretarse como avergonzada. Entonces recayó en lo más obvio.

—Oye, no me digas que te hiciste en los pantalones.

—¡NO IDIOTA! —gritó furiosa soltándose— no estamos en el jodido preescolar para ese tipo de accidentes.

—No pasaré por alto ese insulto, tendrás problemas cuando termine el viaje y dame una buena explicación para esto.

—El Sádico imbécil tiró uno de mis adornos mientras lo buscaba me caí, vi el río, me quise limpiar, pero me resbalé.

—No hay tiempo nos vamos —sentenció mirándola.

—¡Todavía no lo encuentro! —reclamó nuevamente— Ve tú solo, no me iré hasta que lo encuentre.

Gintoki dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Si lo perdiste antes de llegar aquí ¿por qué lo buscas aquí?

—Porque lo solté cuando me limpiaba.

—El río tiene corriente, no lo vas a encontrar a menos que vayas hasta donde desemboca y, aunque fueras hasta allá, sería tan difícil como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

—Las pocas veces que dices algo coherente te portas como un jodido idiota.

Sin ánimo tomó el mismo camino por el que llegó su profesor, se abrazó así misma buscando un poco de calor.

—Sácate la camiseta.

—¿Qué demon…? ¡Pervertido! —se volteó indignada, viendo como él se quitaba la sudadera negra, dejando al descubierto una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas.

—¡Es para que no tengas frio! —se defendió arrojándosela— Solo por eso vas a tener dos amonestaciones.

Estaba algo molesto consigo mismo, había tenido la osadía de mirar a una de sus alumnas, no estaba corroborando que estuviera sana, por el contrario, descaradamente observaba como su camiseta marcaba sus curvas y traslucía su brasier rosa. La chica no estaba del todo equivocada al llamarlo pervertido y por esa razón decidió cubrirla con la típica excusa de "evitar que pescará un resfrió".

Kagura se cambió rápidamente, seguía triste por perder uno de sus lindos tesoros, resignada dejo caer todo su cabello sobre sus hombros, un peinado semirecogido estaría bien, en el proceso notó rastros de perfume en la prenda, disimuladamente la olió y miró de reojo a su profesor que en esos momentos la estaba observando.

—Ese estilo te queda bien.

La pelirroja sintió el molesto calor de la vergüenza subir por sus mejillas tras ser descubierta en el acto, antes de poder articular cualquier frase Gintoki se adelantó al distinguir que venía su grupo de regreso. Hinowa habló con el guía para volver luego de que pasarán treinta minutos sin recibir noticia alguna de los desaparecidos.

.

Al reunirse los tres grupos en el edificio subieron a los autobuses para ir a la casona que su institución arrendó para que los jóvenes tengan un lugar donde dormir. Fueron separados hombres de mujeres y por curso.

Cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada el permanentado se levantó al no poder conciliar el sueño. Tomó "prestado" de la chaqueta de Hijikata un par de cigarrillos los que seguramente serían suficientes para sobrellevar el insomnio, además le pesaba saber que solo tenía tres horas para descansar.

Fue al jardín de la casa, encendió su cigarrillo y se recostó en el césped. No se veían demasiadas estrellas en cielo, pero la Luna estaba ahí, levantó el brazo derecho tratando de alcanzarla, se sentía cerca, si cerraba su puño podía ver que la atrapaba y aun así seguía estando fuera de su alcance.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó la pelirroja al verlo con el cigarrillo en los labios y el brazo estirado, al escucharla se levantó del suelo.

—¿Por qué eres la única que no se dirige a mí con respeto? —preguntó sin mirarla.

—No sé. No pareces un profesor —respondió sentándose a su lado.

Inexpresivo ante la respuesta imitó su acción de forma despreocupada, no estaban dentro de las horas de clases, no era su obligación actuar como si le estuvieran pagando. Un largo silencio se hizo presente hasta que decidió interrumpirlo.

—Me porté como un tonto en la tarde, pero estaba preocupado y enojado. En fin, no deberías estar afuera, ve a tu cuarto.

—No es la primera vez que te preocupas —dicho esto, encaró al hombre exigiendo una respuesta definitiva.

La tenue luz de la Luna les permitió verse a los ojos en medio de la oscura noche, entendía el mensaje que ella trataba de enviarle, no estaba seguro de como debía actuar no quería cometer ningún error que afectará su carrera, ella esperaba que él le diese alguna señal, temía estar malinterpretando la situación.

Kagura fue quien se decidió e hizo el primer movimiento depositando un corto beso en los labios del hombre y este cediendo a sus crecientes impulsos se apoderó de los rosados labios de la pelirroja, ella lo aceptó gustosamente siguiendo su ritmo desenfrenado, deseosa de probar todo lo que él tuviera para ofrecer.

Hubo un momento en el que se vieron obligados a separarse por la falta de aire, fue entonces cuando Gintoki cayó en cuenta de su grave error.

* * *

En un par de días se cumple un año de la última actualización, no sé si reír o llorar :v XD

Espero que les haya gustado, en ese caso no se olviden de comentar, saluditos Bye!


	6. Adiós

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dulce Tentación.**

 **Chapter VI: Adiós.**

 **.**

Sábado, medio día. Gintoki giró la lleve y la puerta de su departamento se abrió, estaba a salvo en su zona de confort. El viaje escolar por fin había acabado, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era imprimir bastantes currículums además de la carta de renuncia, debía irse rápido de la escuela y de preferencia antes que Kagura abriera la boca.

Estaba más que claro que su paranoia no le permitiría dormir por lo que restaba del fin de semana, no dejaba de lado la idea de que Kagura ya les hubiera contado a todas sus amigas el detalle del beso. Sakata no podía dejar de reprocharse así mismo el ser tan inmaduro para caer en el infantil juego de una adolescente, por culpa de la pelirroja podrían quitarle su título, su profesión, básicamente cualquier posible oportunidad laboral por ser catalogado como un pederasta.

Movió el portátil a un lado, dejando caer pesadamente su cabeza contra la mesa.

—No, no, no. El buen Gin no es un jodido pedófilo, esa mocosa solo se aprovechó de que no había dormido bien. Mierda, no creo que me vaya a la cárcel por algo así ¿o sí?

Levantó ligeramente la mirada a la pantalla de su laptop, las ventanas de búsqueda que tenía abiertas eran: abuso sexual ¿Qué es?, condenas abuso sexual, condenas profesores por acoso, y, condena por relación alumno profesor.

—Quería ser como Shouyou y ni eso me sale bien. En verdad soy un jodido fracasado.

Dejó escapar un último suspiro, de lo que estaba muy seguro es que no quería volver a pisar un aula de clases, de momento estaría bien con cualquier empleo que le permitiera sobrevivir.

.

A tres meses del inicio del período escolar habían cambiado algunas cosas, el árbol viejo y chueco en la entrada de la preparatoria fue talado, previendo los posibles riesgos de que se cayera con una fuerte tormenta y Kagura por primera vez tuvo la urgencia de llegar temprano a clases. Estaba sentada en su pupitre quince minutos antes que el reloj marcará las ocho en punto. Su estómago estaba hecho un nudo desde que regresó del viaje escolar. Ansiosa, esperaba a que diera inicio la primera clase de la mañana, pues quien la impartía era Sakata Gintoki, el culpable de sus crecientes nervios. La joven Yato no mencionó lo ocurrido con su maestro ni a su mejor amiga. Sabía que mejor que nadie lo peligroso de la situación, por el momento solo quería decirle a profesor lo mucho que cuidaría su secreto, pero no fue así. El permanentado no se presentó en el aula, en su lugar fue Takasugi quien entró al salón, informando a los jóvenes que Sakata se había reportado enfermo hace unos minutos, por lo que adelantaría su materia y así no tendrían clases durante la tarde. Shinsuke era maestro de historia, idolatrado por los estudiantes conflictivos ya que los incentivaba a no conformarse e incluso ir contra el sistema si era necesario, el pedagogo era un anarquista y estaba sembrando la semilla de la revolución en cada estudiante, ese fue su ideal al momento de elegir su carrera.

Kagura no estaba nada interesada en la primera guerra mundial, ni mucho menos en los aburridos tratados, su mente estaba ocupada imaginado a un tonto recostado bebiendo leche de fresa, riendo por usar una excusa tan gastada e incluso más vieja que la directora, siendo lo más impresionante que se la hayan aceptado, aunque cabía la mínima posibilidad de que realmente estuviese enfermo, pero como todos saben "los tontos no se enferman", a menos de que no sea tan estúpido como ella creía.

Durante el almuerzo La joven Yato en compañía de sus amigas se dirigieron a la cafetería. Las chicas se daban cuenta que la pelirroja lucía bastante distraída,sin saber que ella solo imaginaba como sería su reencuentro con Sakata. Sachan minutos atrás había propuesto ir a ver Gintoki y llevarle algunos chocolates para que mejorará pronto. Kagura se sonrojo abruptamente con solo escuchar su nombre y molestia de que su compañera quisiera ir verlo. Aunque nadie se apuntó a dicha "aventura". Kagura por su parte quería apoyarla, pero guardó silencio con tan solo ver a como Tsukuyo en compañía de Sakamoto tomaron un lugar en la mesa que estaba frente a ellas, no podía olvidar que la rubia también lo besó. Incluso tuvo la suerte de presenciarlo en primera fila. Su corazón se encogió de rabia, no podía evitar compararse con su maestra. Tsuki era hermosa a ojos de cualquiera, cuerpo perfecto, profesión y, lo más importante, su edad era más cercana a la del permanentado.

—¿Kagura, estás bien? —preguntó Soyo. Sospechando que algo pasaba, la pelirroja no tocaba su comida y estaba más callada de lo habitual.

—¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? —preguntó esta vez Tae.

—No, no es nada. Pensaba en las cosas que debo comprar para preparar la cena.

—También debo ir a comprar algunas cosas ¿vamos juntas? —añadió nuevamente Shimura.

Kagura asintió, disimulando la impotencia que le provocaba escuchar como Tsuki hablaba de ir a ver Gintoki.

.

Gintoki se tomó el jarabe para la tos directamente del envase, para luego seguir revolcándose entre sus matas con el malestar general que traía consigo el refrió. Llevaba al menos dos días enteros sin lograr dormir, se pasó el fin de semana bebiendo solo en su departamento, pero cometió el grave error de tomar un baño e irse a la cama sin secar su cabello, ni su cuerpo además de cubrirse únicamente con la toalla que tenía enrollada en la cintura, no fue nada extraño que empezará a sentirse mal el domingo por la noche.

Pasaban de las seis de la tarde, planeaba prepararse la cena cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Sin ánimos, vio por la mirilla de puerta para ver de quien se trataba, casi le da un infarto al ver a Sakamoto, Tsukuyo, Katsura y Matsudaira.

—¿Lo saben? —susurró para sí mismo.

Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda, su mano temblaba mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta y su pulso aceleraba a cada segundo.

—¡Si que te ves mal! —saludó Tatsuma al ver la palidez de su amigo mientras entraban al departamento.

—¡Oye chico parece que hubieras visto un fantasma! ¿No habrás hecho algo malo eh?

El permanentado no sabía cómo reaccionar, sus malestares pasaron a segundo plano de inmediato ¿había escuchado bien? ¿El viejo lo sabía y esperaba que confesara? Recordó su laptop, lo suspendió al bajar la pantalla, pero no había cerrado los campos de búsqueda.

Sus colegas habían tomado asiento en el gran sofá, mientras que la rubia escogió uno de los individuales.

—¿D-de que hablan? ¿¡No ven que estoy enfermo!? No es una excusa para no ir a trabajar.

—El viaje escolar te superó —dijo Katsura con seriedad.

Gintoki escuchaba su corazón en sus oídos y empezaba a sentirse mareado. No recordaba si Zura siempre hablaba con la misma seriedad o si lo estaba inculpando.

—¿P-por qué lo dices? A mí me pareció bien.

—Hinowa nos dijo que te dormiste en el documental, jodido ejemplo para los chicos —se burló el más viejo.

—No había dormido bien además esos chicos antes que empezará el viaje ya estaban peleando.

—¿Kagura y Sougo? —preguntó la rubia.

—¡NO! —se dio cuenta tarde que sobre reaccionó al nombre de la pelirroja, pues tenía la mirada de todos encima —Okita y Hijikata. Okita fue quien agotó mi paciencia.

—Te dije que ese chico logró que una profesora renunciara —dijo Tatsuma.

—¿Por qué no lo sancionan? —insistió el de cabello rizado.

—Técnicamente "portarse mal" no es motivo de expulsión, fue decisión de ella irse además entró a una escuela privada, le va mejor allá. —continuó diciendo Sakamoto.

—No vinimos a hablar de eso —dijo Katsura cortando el hilo de la conversación.

Una vez más Gintoki se sintió contra la espada y la pared, sentía las miradas de todos encima de él. No estaba seguro si empezar disculpándose por cometer tal indiscreción, llorar por piedad o solo esperar a que ellos digan algo.

—Sabemos que eres descuidado —añadió Matsudaira— por eso te trajimos la cena.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se escapó de sus labios, tenía buenos amigos, claro, a menos que hayan ido con la intención de buscar pistas.

—G-gracias, no sé qué decir.

—Estás raro, sí que estás enfermo —se burló Tsukuyo.

Gintoki calentó la pizza familiar y los cinco cenaron sin mayores inconvenientes, dejando a un lado la creciente paranoia del dueño de casa.

.

Miércoles, mitad de semana y Kagura aún no sabía nada de Gintoki. Iba de compras a una tienda que habían inaugurado en la mañana, si aún quedaban productos estarían a mitad de precio o incluso menos. Lo mejor es que estaba cerca de su casa, no tardaría más de diez minutos en volver.

Estaba en el pasillo de los chocolates cuando vio unos rebeldes rizos plateados. Pensó que podía ser su imaginación, ya que estuvo pensando en él un buen par de días. Inhaló, iba a hablarle, pero no estaba segura de que forma dirigirse hacia él.

Gintoki tomó la barra de chocolate con relleno de fresas y, al darse media vuelta, se encontró con los ojos azules que tanto dolor de cabeza le habían provocado. La expresión en su rostro imprimió a la perfección el temor y la sorpresa de verla ahí.

Las blancas mejillas de la muchacha adoptaban un tono rosa por los nervios de tenerlo por fin frente a ella.

—¿Vienes con alguien más? —preguntó el mayor con tono glacial.

—No. Y-yo quería hablarte —dijo torpemente atropellando sus palabras.

—¿Alguien lo sabe? —preguntó con cierta agresividad.

—No —soltó irritada.

—Niña, esto es serio.

—¡Kagura! —lo interrumpió— no soy una niña, que tú seas un idiota inmaduro no es mi problema. No tienes derecho de decir nada, pudiste rechazarme y no lo hiciste.

Estaba molesta, quería golpearlo y la presión en el pecho le provocaba unas insoportables ganas de llorar, lo espero por tantos días mientras que él solo pensaba en cuidarse la espalda. Dio tres pasos hasta que él atrapó su muñeca derecha, no se atrevía a verla a los ojos, pero no podía permitir que se marchará, así como así.

—Kagura. Debemos tener una charla de manera correcta.

—No me jodas ¡tú no eres así! ¿manera correcta, enserio? ¿Por qué lo haces incómodo? ¿No quieres que tu novia se entere o que lo sepa la directora?

—No hables tan fuerte, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí. ¿Crees que es sencillo vivir con un error tan grande? —los labios de la joven se fruncieron, aguantando así las ganas de insultarlo únicamente porque un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía.

—¡Suéltame! No le diré nada a nadie, pero no vuelvas a tocar mi realidad —dijo finalmente en voz baja.

La situación era perfecta para Gintoki. Kagura no diría nada, su carta de renuncia estaba lista, en un par de meses podría abandonar la preparatoria y empezar de cero.

—No sabes lo difícil que es verte, pero es mejor así para los dos —dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible.

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus cristalizados ojos azules. Fue ingenua al pensar que su maestro la vería como una mujer. Sin decir nada, camino hasta las cajas con la intención de pagar su golosina, podía sentir la mirada lastimera de Gintoki sobre de ella, sin duda Sakata era incluso peor que el "Sádico". Nunca supo la razón para que Sougo no la tolerara, siendo que ella gustaba de él, aunque si podía imaginar la razón del porque Gintoki no estaba interesado, simplemente ella era otra de sus alumnas y el su profesor.

* * *

Gintama volvió :'3 y el Ginkagu es casi oficial (o eso quiero creer con las escasas palabras del calvo y Kamui en el capítulo 653)! por eso hay actualización. La última publicación fue 11-11-16, casi un año XD Lo siento :(

Espero que les gustará y me dejen un review :3

Saludos a todos. Nos leemos en 11 meses más (?)

PD: El titulo viene de Cerati... Pones canciones tristes para sentirte mejor (inserte notas musicales :v ) ;)


End file.
